Mi pequeña dama
by Naughty Kitty
Summary: Que su madre intentara matarla supuso para Chibiusa romper el cascarón, y escapar de un mundo tejido exclusivamente para ella... La profecía la hizo dejar de ser la Pequeña Damam pra conventirse en la mujer que debía slavar al mundo de la devastación.
1. Prologo

_**Mi pequeña Dama**_

By Narumi

_.- Acércate_

_.- Qué?_

_.- Que te acerques, ven_

_.- No puedo ir con desconocidos_

_.- Y quien ha dicho que lo sea? Es que ya no te acuerdas de mi, princesa?_

Entreabrió los ojos y sólo vio penumbras. Se sentó sobre la cama, intentando recordar. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, mientras su pecho aún seguía agitado, y su corazón atiendo con fuerza. Otro sueño extraño, hasta cuando iba a dejar de soñar cada noche con inverosímiles situaciones? Pasó su pequeña mano por la frente, para secar el sudor frío que se deslizaba por este. "Quien eres? No te recuerdo…". No recordaba al extraño del pelo plateado. Pero sólo era un sueño. Tan sólo un sueño…

Apartó delicadamente los mil y un doseles que cubrían la cama y velaban sus sueños. El espejo adquiría un aire fantasmal envuelto en sombras, apenas veía su imagen reflejada en él. Salió al balcón y le vio allí. Nunca fallaba.

Deslizó su camisón por los hombros, hasta que cayó a sus pies. Escogió un vestido sencillo del armario, rosado. Recogió su largo pelo como pudo en una cola y bajo impaciente por las hiedras que trepaban hasta su ventana. Una vez abajo corrió hasta él, que la espera relinchando mientras su pelaje blanco puro brillaba bajo el tenue haz de luz.

.- Estás aquí Pegaso – Sonrió – Siento haber llegado tarde

El caballo sacudió su cabeza altivo y agachó su lomo para que la chica subiera. Una vez cabalgando sobre él, entre los jardines del palacio, se deshizo de todas las preocupaciones y deberes que como sucesora al Tokio de Cristal debía cumplir mientras sus rosados cabellos bailaban al compás del aire que soplaba solo para ellos.

A la mañana siguiente despertó demasiado temprano, aquella noche no había dormido nada, pero no le importó. Aquel día, Chibiusa Chiba cumplía diecinueve años, uno de los días más importantes del año para todo Tokio de Cristal. La chica paseaba feliz entre los largos y angostos pasillos y corredores del palacio, asegurándose que todos los preparativos estarían listos para la celebración de aquella noche.

.- Buenos días pequeña dama.

.- Pluto! – La chica corrió a los brazos de su amiga, ampliando aún más, si era posible, su sonrisa

.- Estas de buen humor, cierto? – Dijo mientras caminaban hacia uno de los patios interiores

.- Como no estarlo? Hoy es mi cumpleaños!

.- Ay que ver, cómo pasa el tiempo… Parece que fue ayer, cuando no nos dejabas dormir, ni a tu madre ni a nosotras, que tus lloros resonaban por todo el palacio…

.- Sí!

.- Cuando te escapabas y te ibas al presente

.- Era una cría…

.- Y ahora mírate! Te has convertido en toda una mujercita, pronto te casarás, y… yo ya me empiezo a sentir vieja! – dijo riendo

.- No digas eso! Si eres muy joven

.- Ya. Sabes que después de esta noche, nada volverá a ser lo de antes, cierto?

.- A no? Porque?

.- Debes prometerme algo, pequeña dama. Prométeme que serás fuerte, que jamás te rendirás… sabes que yo te he visto crecer, y…

.- A que te refieres, Pluto? Que ha de pasar?

.- Me lo prometes, pequeña dama? – dijo mientras sostenía firmemente las manos de esta.

.- Sí… si, claro. – Afirmó confundida

.- Hasta… esta noche

Dicho esto, la Sailor del viento se levantó de la losa de piedra pulida donde estaban sentadas. Tan pronto como sus pasos se perdieron entre los ecos del jardín, la chica del pelo rosa vio acercarse a su mejor amiga.

.- Cómo estás?

.- Bien…- Tanteó no demasiado segura tras la enigmática presencia de Setsuna

.- Felicidades!

.- Gracias!

Ambas quedaron en silencio, mientras que desde la distancia, dos figuras ocultas tras la fuente principal miraban sin ver la escena.

.- Sabes que esto no puede acabar así – Murmuró la voz masculina de la chica de cabello corto

.- Sí lo sé. Pero tampoco hay otra manera de que acabe – Dijo la del pelo aguamarina mientras negaba con la cabeza distraída.

.- Pero es demasiado… cruel! No estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo

.- Pero el destino es inexorable – murmuró en un susurro Pluto – Ya lo sabéis, que no se puede hacer nada

.- Tal vez si…

.- Ha sido trazado

Callaron, mientras volvían a fijar la vista en las dos chicas que conversaban animadamente.

.- Y qué, que se siente al tener diecinueve años…

.- Si tú ya los tuviste…

.- Ha! Pero en cada persona es diferente…

.- Si ya… Oye, Hotaru, tú sabes lo que tiene que pasar esta noche? Setsuna me ha dejado intrigada… - La aludida se quedó en silencio, mirando melancólica hacia la fuente – No empieces tú también! Qué es tanto misterio? Quiero saberlo

.- Oye, Chibiusa… Nunca has temido al futuro? A tu destino? – Preguntó con el mismo deje melancólico que lucía su mirada

.- No… - sonrió – Mamá siempre me ha dicho que la Luna me protege

.- Y tú a ella? – Tras la mirada de la joven decidido explicarse mejor – Proteges tú a la Luna?

.- Yo… - Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras desdibujaba lentamente su sonrisa – Papá siempre me dijo que yo la hería… yo hería a la Luna…

.- No lo creas. Por más que te lo digan no lo creas. – Cerró los ojos, en un vano intento de reprimir las lágrimas – Todas te protegemos, pequeña dama, lo sabes? – Su voz se quebró – Y que lo hacemos todo por tu bien…

.- Hotaru, que te pasa? Espera! – Pero la chica ya había huido del lugar.

Chibiusa quedó mirando a la nada. "Quizá todo esté por ver" pensó.

Nota de la autora:

Bueno, que tal? Al fin me atreví a publicar un fic de Sailor Moon… hacía tiempo que me rondaba la idea, aunque con Usagi no me encajaba muy bien, así que decidí hacerlo con Chibiusa, que es menos pava y cursi… Agradecería muuucho que me dejaran su opinión, por saber si debo continuarla o no…

En fin, suerte, nos vemos. Bye!

Narumi (lovely (barrabaja) 


	2. a lomos de Pegaso

_**Chapter 2: Entre la bruma**_

**By Narumi**

_Una figura blanquecina empezó a dibujarse entre la densa niebla. Sabía que la estaba llamando desde la distancia, corrió hacia a él. Pero contra más avanzaba, más alejaba. O quizá nunca se movió de la llanura donde se encontraba. Pero no lograba alcanzarle, si tan solo estuviera más cerca, si sus labios estuvieran más cerca…_

_.- Porque te vas? – La enigmática figura tan sólo sonreía- Acércate!_

_El extraño volteó_

_.- Decías que no te dejaban acercarte a desconocidos, recuerdas? – Dijo manteniendo tenaz la sonrisa en el rostro_

_.- Eso cambió…- Miró lánguida hacia atrás – Dime quien eres! Si es cierto que te conozco, dímelo_

_.- Tu y yo nos conocimos mucho tiempo atrás, princesa… - Se volvió a girar, mirando al horizonte_

_.- Tu nombre…_

_.- Helios_

_.- Helios?_

_Tras un sonrisa dio un paso hacia delante. Miró al vacío desde el agudo acantilado._

_.- Espérate, Helios! No! Vuelve – Dijo corriendo en vano hacia él._

_Pero helios ya había desaparecido entre las brumas del vacío, descendiendo lentamente hasta dejar de ser visible. El viento que soplaba aquella oscura noche se llevó las lágrimas de la chica._

La superficie sólida sobre la cual yacía su cuerpo empezó a mojarse, como ella, estremeciendo cada vez más su pálida piel. Su rostro también estaba empapado, solo una tenue calidez la abrigaba del frío glacial de aquel inhóspito lugar. Frunció el ceño y esbozó una divertida mueca con los labios antes de abrir finalmente los ojos. Tardó varios segundos en ver entre tanta oscuridad, al fin distinguió de las penumbras el pelaje blanco del animal que instantes atrás le aportaba calor. Chibiusa se asió fuertemente a las riendas, y esperó el majestuoso caballo diera unos pocos pasos atrás para incorporándose, ayudándose de aquel apoyo. Una vez de pie, hubo de recostarse contra el lomo del animal, mientras respiraba agitada intentando recuperar la compostura. El animal giró su mirada para mirar fijamente a la chica que se apoyaba en él. Relinchó feliz, mientras la joven sonrió, en muestra de agradecimiento. "Porque me siento tan cansada?" "Qué hago yo aquí?". Se deshizo del abrazo del animal, aunque pronto volvió a aferrarse a él. Estaba exhausta, y perdida. Porque motivo había despertado en mitad de la oscuridad junto a Pegaso? Valiéndose de los estribos, logró subir a él. Abrazó el cuello del animal y cerró los ojos, mientras daba órdenes a Pegaso de que volviera a casa.

.- Todo esto es tan extraño, Pegaso – decía- Que hacemos tú y yo aquí? Probablemente me habré caído mientras cabalgábamos esta noche, cierto? Volvamos al Palacio antes de que alguien lo descubra… Antes de que Mamá lo descubra – Sabiendo que sólo de ella dependía el sermón y el castigo.

Siguieron cabalgando mientras la chica, algo más recuperada, miraba la Luna ahora cubierta por varias nubes y balbuceaba ese nombre que resonaba por su cabeza hacía tiempo. "Helios… Helios? Quién es Helios"… Pronto recordó el extraño sueño que había tenido. "Otra vez él… Y si esto se trata de algo más que un sueño? Si alguien así apareciera en mi vida, tal vez todo sería diferente…"

.- Helios… - Volvió a murmurar. Miró a su alrededor y se extrañó bastante – Pegaso, no has tomado el camino equivocado? – Normalmente su caballo tenía muy buena orientación- Da la vuelta Pegaso, por allí está el palacio – Sin embargo no obedecía – Pegaso, va, da la vuelta…- Le repetía dócilmente agitando hacia la derecha sus riendas – Si siempre has sido un caballito obediente… No querrás que todos se enteren de nuestras escapadas nocturnas, cierto? Da la vuelta! – El animal seguía en dirección recta hacia la dirección contraria al palacio – Pegaso! Quieres dar la vuelta! – Chibiusa alzó el tono de voz, bastante molesta con el animal, que seguía reacio a dar la vuelta – Por dios, Pega…

Fustigando inocentemente al caballo, algo golpeó contra su pecho. Chibiusa bajó curiosa la vista, para cabalgar no llevaba jamás ningún colgante. Pero ahí, justo en medio de su corpiño, brillaba con un resplandor poco usual en joyas normales, el cristal de plata. La chica cogió el pendiente entre sus manos, asombrada, mientras los recuerdos se clavaban en su mente como el hielo más hiriente. "No… no puede ser! Pero no fue un sueño, fue real. Tan real…" Tan real que le parecía imposible haberlo olvidado. Tan real, que todo había ocurrido apenas unas horas atrás. Sentía como su corazón latía impetuoso, mientras sus manos dejaron de secar esas lágrimas que caían sin cesar por su faz, para aferrarse a los estribos de Pegaso.

.- Ahora lo entiendo todo, amigo mío. Tu lo sabías, y por eso… Gracias, Pegaso, te debo parecer estúpida – Sollozó mientras se cubría con su capa, ahora debía pasar lo más desapercibida posible.- Llévame lejos de aquí, lejos de todo, de este infierno, de esta mentira…

"Porque pesa sobre mí la maldición. Porque ya nada me liga a este mundo.". Pensó la chica volviendo a estallar en llantos. "Si sólo te tuviera cerca…" pensó inconscientemente "Helios…".

**Notas de la autora**

Em, que tal? Puede parecer un poco plomo, pero intentare que sea más interesante a partir del próximo capitulo (que en principio era este, pero me quedaba muy largo y no tenía tiempo, no tardaré en subirlo). Agradecería muuucho su opinión así que… **DEJENME REVIEWS! **(Gee se arrodilla ante vosotros, juntando las palmas de las manos, y con una mirada suplicante difícil de esquivar). Ehem, ya pasó. Paso a contestar los reviews que me dejaron (gracias, gracias, gracias!)

**Dianazul – **La verdad es que toda la historia gira en torno a Chibiusa, aunque también aparecerán sus padres, las demás Sailors, las three lights…Ya se verá. Tiene diecinueve años, pero aún no se va casar, lo que decía Setsuna era en plan para un futuro, aunque aún no se sabía. Y eso "yo hería a la Luna" ya se explicará en el próximo capitulo. Mil gracias y Bye!

**TaNiTaLoVe- **Pues lo que le pasa a Chibiusa al final decidí dejarlo para el tercer capitulo, y aunque no es la protagonista absoluta, es la protagonista al fin i al cabo, aparecen más personajes pero todo gira entorno a ella. Muchas gracias por el Review

**Mollykfever **– Muchas gracias, me alegro que te gustara! nn

En fin, me despido, y recuerden… toda opinión será bienvenida!

Bye, Narumi 


	3. Lo que pasó a la luz de la luna

El ambiente de aquella noche embriagaba los sentidos de la joven de tal modo que, si todo aquello jamás hubiera sucedido, la hubiera considerado como la mejor de su vida.

La música impregnaba la amplia estancia donde se celebraba la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña dama. Aunque todos la seguían llamando así, la chica no tenía nada de pequeña, hoy cumplía sus diecinueve y lejos le quedaban las muñecas guardadas bajo llave en el baúl de la habitación. Debía empezar asentar cabeza, y asumir que cuando la Neo Reina muriera ella se convertiría en la sucesora del imperio. Pero aquella noche, la cabeza de Chibiusa no estaba para preocupaciones ni planes de futuro, estaba para el ocio, la música que llenaba el lugar y movía inconscientemente sus pies y para los cientos de pretendientes que se encargaban de recordarle lo bien que le sentaba aquel vestido. En uno de los enormes espejos plateados que ornamentaban sutilmente las paredes de la sala de baile. Chibiusa se miró convencida de que su belleza expuesta a la luz incandescente de las lámparas de araña resultaba mayor.

.- Felicidades, pequeña dama!- Exclamaron al unísono el centenar de presencias que reunía el baile. La chica de pelo rosado sonrió ampliamente intentando hacer cuenta de la gran cantidad de regalos que había recibido durante aquella velada. Las llamas palpitantes de las velas del pastel, seguían meciéndose por el aire que furtivo entraba por la ventana. Chibiusa las apagó, seguido de un estallo general de aplausos y vítores. La música inundó de nuevo la sala y todos siguieron entretenidos al compás de las notas.

.- Hola, Chibiusa – se aventuró a saludar, tímido, Kou, uno de los pretendientes de la joven. – Cómo estás?

.- Muy feliz – sonrió alegre – Bailas? – le tendió la mano al ver que sonaba una animada melodía

El joven aceptó su proposición, no sin cierto rubor en las mejillas, y ambos ocuparon el centro de la sala siguiendo los pasos establecidos para aquella bella canción, mientras todos coreaban a la pareja bailando a su alrededor. La música llegó al final y todos pararon de súbito, trabando un inquebrantable silencio en la estancia. Vestida, como siempre, de blanco, y sin más joya que la tiara resplandeciente que se situaba sobre su cabello, la Neo Reina Serenity avanzó taciturna por el camino que todos los presentes le habían abierto, hasta quedar en frente de todos ellos.

.- Como todos sabéis, el motivo de la fiesta es el aniversario de mi hija – Todos volvieron a abrirse paso para que Chibiusa pasara. Esta, cohibida, avanzó mirando fijamente a su madre, hasta situarse frente a ella, cara a cara.- Ella será la futura sucesora de nuestro imperio. Y por ello, quiero hacerle entrega de mi más preciado objeto, como regalo. Así pues, sin más preámbulos, a partir de hoy mi hija será la portadora del cristal de plata – y dicho esto, alargó su mano a una almohadilla roja que un sirviente portaba entre sus manos y tomó de esta el colgante, que quedó pendiente entre sus dedos instantes antes de hacerlo pasar por el cuello de la joven y dejarlo reposar sobre su cuello. Chibiusa, aún sin salir de su estupor, miraba asombrada como la joya lucía sobre su blanca piel. Cuando al fin comprendió la importancia de ese gesto, abrazó con ímpetu a su madre, arranco un nuevo aplauso de todos los invitados.

Y de nuevo, la música volvió a sonar y todos dejaron de observar la enternecedora escena para divertirse, pues para ello habían venido. Chibiusa tenía en mente hacer lo mismo, pero su madre la asió del brazo haciéndola volver hacia ella.

.- Hemos de hablar – le dijo sombría. Y dicho esto, sin dejar que su hija preguntara nada, la llevó hasta la habitación continua. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta con llave y se acerco a la azorada chica. – Tú sabes que la luna siempre te protege, cierto?

.- Siempre me lo has dicho, madre. Pero que yo… - Puso su dedo índice en los labios de la joven

.- No digas nada. – Y sonrió nostálgica – Aún recuerdas aquellos cuentos que yo te explicaba cuando eras pequeña?

.- Palabra por palabra – Dijo mirando dulcemente a su madre

.- Y tu preferido?

.- El que más. La princesa de la Luna…en cierta forma, me gustaba creer que yo era ella, y así vivir sus aventuras. Era…mágico

.- Mágico… - Dijo en un apenas audible susurro. Abrazó de nuevo a su hija, que confundida, ya no sabía que le deparaba todo. Tenía a ver algo con lo de aquella mañana. Pero seguía sin intuir apenas que pasaba.

.- Madre… - Correspondió al abrazo – que es todo esto?

.- Sabes que te quiero, mi niña – se le quebró la voz.

.- Pero que pasa? Por que lloras?

Al tiempo que lloraba, la reina desenvainó la daga por detrás de la espalda de su hija, de plateada empuñadura con forma de luna. Aquella que ella misma protegía. La misma que protegía a su niña. La misma que le trazaba sin piedad el destino de todos ellos. El afilado metal se posó en el medio de la espalda de su hija. Cerró los ojos. El tiempo que reparó a dejar caer la última lágrima, fue suficiente para que la daga se tiñera de carmín, y la joven fuera conciente del dolor.

.- Madre… - Dijo incrédula palpándose la espalda y viendo como sus manos estaban tan rojas como el afilado objeto que su madre llevaba entre sus manos.- Qué has hecho? – Dijo ahora llorando ella también.

.- Perdóname, hija – dijo apuntando de nuevo la daga hacia su pecho.- perdóname… - Y mientras su rostro seguía aún empapado volvió a embestir contra la chica, que rápidamente la esquivó echándose hacia a un lado.

.- Cómo has sido capaz? – Logró preguntar con voz temblorosa – Yo confiaba en ti…

.- Lo siento! – Y lo volvió a hacer, pero sin dar en el blanco esta vez tampoco.

Chibiusa sintió una punzada de dolor a lo largo de su espalda y cayó de rodillas al suelo, impotente, sollozando aún y reacia a creer lo que pasaba en aquella sala, apartada de las risas y murmullos de la habitación contigua.

Su madre, con semblante arrepentido se acercaba a ella lentamente, sosteniendo la daga entre sus manos.

.- Pensaba que me querías, madre – Sollozó- Pero todo ha sido una mentira...

.- Lo siento… - Al parecer, lo único que urdían los labios de la reina eran disculpas. Disculpas que incumplía al acercarse a ella y posicionar de nuevo la daga contra el pecho de la chica. Donde yacía el cristal de plata, el que brilló cegando de luz a ambas, emitiendo un resplandor que solo se apagó tras el estrépito de los cristales de la ventana. El caballo de blanco pelaje relinchó y bajo su lomo hasta llegar a la altura de la muchacha. A tientas, Chibiusa logró subir a él y aferrarse a sus estribos tanto como pugnaba por hacerlo a la vida. Pegaso volvió a saltar sobre el alféizar de la ventana, la chica jadeaba agonizante sobre él.

Y el caballo corrió, y corrió, alejando a su amita del lugar, donde las mentiras se disfrazaban de verdades para hacer más llevadero el destino. Hasta que una piedra, puesta por azar en su camino, hizo que tropezara, tirando por ende a la chica de sus lomos, que fue a caer sobre el barro, mientras la lluvia caía para ambos. Pero se quedó bastante más tranquilo al ver que de las heridas dorsales de la chica ya no manaba la sangre, habían sanado, y tan solo dormía. Lamió su rostro pensando en que era la hora de reunirse en sueños.

Nota de la autora:

Sé que en cuestiones narrativas este chap. Deja mucho que desear pero no tengo prácticamente tiempo (no se como me lo hago, que siempre voy falta de este). A sí que perdonen que conteste los reviews tan escuetamente (Mil gracias a todas, no sabéis que agracesida me siento)

Saori-Luna: Muchas gracias por tu Review, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado!

GabYxA: m vaya, si te has parado a analizar cada uno de esos detalles y los resultados son tan positivos… Vaya, muchísimas gracias, wapa

Tsukynoai: U, no sabes cuanto me alagas… espero que te guste este chap.

En fin, y no me paro más que, por si no lo he dicho antes, tengo mucha prisa (tiene mérito, lo he escrito todo en poco más de diez minutos)

Narumi

**Y no se olviden de dejar Reviews!**


	4. Los Mercados de Alizaar

**4.-Los Mercados de Alizaar**

Las pisadas del majestuoso corcel se abrían paso entre la maleza y trazaban el lineal recorrido sobre la nieve, que empezaba a diluirse con los primeros y cálidos rayos de la mañana. Chibiusa tiró las riendas hacia sí, haciendo que el animal parar en seco su continuo y acelerado paso. La chica se incorporó sobre el caballo hasta quedar de rodillas, y así tratar de divisar algo más allá de los gigantescos abetos que cegaban el camino y lo privaban de la luz hibernal.

-¿No lo oyes Pegaso?- Preguntó la chica muy convencida. El caballo pareció entenderla y avanzó un par de pasos de pasos con intención de escuchar lo mismo que su dueña.- Son voces. Humanas. Pero no puede ser, no puede ser… No puede ser…- Aquella frase se había convertido una letanía en los labios de la muchacha, y hablaba más para sí misma que para su amigo. No podía ser, todas aquellas horas sin dormir que había cabalgado sobre Pegaso le estaban pasando factura a base de juegos con su imaginación.

El caballo también parecía llevar despierto más horas de las que debiera, puesto que en sus oídos también retumbaban palabras pertenecientes a cualquier dialecto humano. Teniendo en cuenta la dirección del viento, ubicó las voces y se encamino hacia sin vacilar ni hacer caso a los estribos que Chibiusa estiraba y pegaba a su cuello.

No tardaron en llegar al claro que se abría, donde la interminable fila de abetos se terminaba en seco, y una enorme ciudad cubierta por la nieve se levantaba a los pies de los dos viajeros.

- No puede ser Pegaso. – Sentenció la chica del pelo rosa como si nunca antes hubiera dicho aquello- Esto no es real, ¿verdad?- El animal tan solo ladeo la cabeza de lado a lado, como dado a entender que él tampoco podía creerlo, pero que era cierto.

Centenares de transeúntes se aglomeraban en el estrecho camino que dos hileras de tenderetes dejaban entre sí. Todos paseaban completamente ajenos a la chica y su caballo, mirando al frente y regateando el precio del más ínfimo producto que encontraran a su paso y fuera medianamente útil.

- Tengo que comprobar que todo esto es cierto- Dijo la chica mientras bajaba del caballo sin demasiado estilo, debido al cansancio. El animal relinchó en señal de asentimiento.- Pero tu debes quedarte aquí Pegaso… - Esta vez dio una pequeña coz al aire, puesto que discrepaba algo más con esta última idea – Entiéndelo, no se lo que puede pasar por aquí, y es más seguro que me esperes por si tengo que salir corriendo… Además, en medio de toda esta gente, tan sólo estorbarías…No tardaré, te lo prometo.

Al final Pegaso se resignó a quedarse al pie del penúltimo árbol antes de que aquel amasijo de tela y gente se elevara del suelo con dificultad pero imponencia.

Había otra razón por la que Chibiusa no había dejado ir a Pegaso con ella, y es que la aristocracia del caballo se intuía en cada tramo de pelaje del animal. Si un unicornio era poco habitual el Tokio de Cristal, mucho más lo sería en un ambiente plagado de desconocidos y miseria.

Miseria. Había oído aquella palabra, sin embargo era completamente nueva para ella, ya que nunca había visto un ejemplo de tal. Y le dolía verla. Ya no por lo penoso del ambiente, sino porque saber que existía reafirmaba las mentiras de su madre y del mundo que parecía haber tejido exclusivamente para ella. La reina le había perjurado cientos de veces que después de la Última Batalla, aquella en que ella había tenido que tomar la decisión de congelar la tierra, sólo quedaron unos pocos. Y esos pocos eran todos los habitantes del Reino de Cristal. Los reyes, las Sailors, la corte, los siervos…Y aquello eran muchas menos personas de las que ahora veía desfilar ante sí con ropas raídas y aspecto demacrado. Por aquella razón aquella ciudad era tan increíble.

La pequeña dama fue avanzando entre el gentío mientras se ceñía la capa, el frío había comenzado a soplar y aquel excesivo contacto humano no le servía para que su piel dejara de erizarse.

- "Prueben señores y señoras, el auténtico elixir del amor! Rechacen imitaciones y otros métodos, si quiere conseguir al amor de su vida, este es el que realmente funciona!"

- "Pescado! Fresco y recién traído del Mar de Antípodas! Oferta especial por ser el día de Sant Euladio!"

- "Joyas! Artefactos mágicos! Acérquense, reliquias milagrosas!"

El griterío de los tenderos llegaba a confundirse con los murmullos de la gente que circulaba por la estrecha avenida. La joven se dejó encandilar por el último anuncio y observó la parada con curiosidad e interés.

La mesa donde todas aquellas alhajas maravillosas estaban dispuestas era bastante más pequeña que el resto, y estaba cubierta por unas telas negras que resaltaban las gemas o los colores metalizados en que la mayoría de las piezas estaban bañadas. Paseo su vista por todo el escaparate, desde los anillos amontonados que había a la izquierda, de todas las formas y tamaños, hasta el enorme espejo que, cubierto de pedrería brillante y probablemente muy cara, reposaba en el extremo derecho del escaparate.

- Hola preciosa – Chibiusa se sobresaltó y aparto la vista de su propio reflejo para dirigirla al dueño de todas aquellas joyas, que la miraba con unos ojos diminutos enterrados entre innumerables pliegues de piel seca y envejecida – ¿Te gusta? Cuando lo compré me aseguraron que había pertenecido a la princesa que vivía en la otra cara de la Luna. Neherenia, creo. Cuentan que, hace muchísimos años atrás, la princesa de la Luna la encerró en este espejo por culpa de su vanidad y egoísmo, abandonándola en la más profunda oscuridad… Sí, bonita, hay magia negra detrás de este cristal, una magia negra que te hace más bella a medida que te miras, día tras día… Pero a ti no te a falta, ya eres muy guapa. De todas maneras, la belleza excesiva nunca es buena. No hay nada peor que enamorarse de uno mismo, así que…- El comerciante se agacho con dificultad un instante y volvió a reaparecer, incorporándose con una agilidad propia para su edad, y sosteniendo un retal de tela color Burdeos entre sus manos – será mejor que lo tape antes de que otra niñita tan bonita como tú se mire y se vuelva tan loca como aquella princesa… ¿Como te llamas?

- ¿Yo? – Chibiusa lo preguntó algo sorprendida, y cuando el hombre asintió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, supo que debería inventar una nueva identidad si no quería que la encontraran – Eh… Perdone es que me ha pillado desprevenida, la historia del espejo me ha parecido muy…intrigante. Me llamo Violeta.- Era el primer nombre que se le había pasado por la cabeza, al ver el destellante color de un colgante que pendía de la pared del tenderete.

- ¿Violeta? ¡Precioso! Es el mejor nombre que te podrían haber puesto…Y dime, te gusta algo? – Preguntó señalando el escaparate.

- Todo! – Exclamó ella sonriendo – Es precioso. Pero sólo miraba, he venido a comprar otra cosa, y supongo que mi madre se enfadará si me lo gasto todo en joyas. Pero vendré otro día, se lo prometo – La chica sonrió para darle más credibilidad a su excusa.

- Oh, una chica obediente, ¿eh?...Así me gus…- El hombre iba a decir algo más, pero prefirió dejarlo al ver que Violeta centraba toda su atención en una tiara situada justo detrás del espejo maldito. La cogió y se la acercó, para que Chibiusa pusiera ver hasta el más mínimo detalle.- Hipnotiza, verdad? Dice la leyenda que esta tiara perteneció, nada más y nada menos que a una de las Sailors… Supongo que sabes quien son, aunque tu no debía ni haber nacido siquiera cuando todo acabó…

- Más…o menos – Respondió ella aún absorta con la tiara, y muy interesada en saber qué opinión tenía la gente de aquel lugar de la Sailors.

- Hará más de veinte años que el mal se cernió sobre la tierra. Fue horrible, el caos y la devastación acabaron con todo… Era el fin.- La mirada del hombre se tiñó de una tristeza que contribuyó mucho a que la imaginación de Chibiusa recreara el horror de la última guerra.- Yo me libré del reclutamiento por mi lesión- Fue entonces cuando Chibiusa reparó en aquel hombre se sostenía precariamente sobre un largo bastón de madera. Inclinó un poco la vista para ver que más allá de su rodilla derecha no había nada.- Pero miles de hombres y bastantes menos mujeres fueron enviados al frente para combatir contra el mal. Creo que ninguno de ellos sobrevivió al primer ataque.

- Terrible…- Susurró la chica mirando fijamente al anciano.

- Sí. Debe ser esa la palabra. Fue terrible. Pero de pronto aparecieron ellas. Zas… Nueve haces de luz, si mal no recuerdo, se enfrentaron durante semanas, sin descanso alguno al enemigo. Y un día de pronto, aquella niebla oscura se había disipado. Aquellos gemidos que te taladraban el cerebro se habían dejado de oír. Se había ido! – Exclamó con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro que sobresaltó a la joven – No nos lo creíamos. El hielo empezaba a cubrir todo el suelo, lentamente, pero sin cesar – El anciano incorporó a su gesticulación una especie de mímica con las manos, como si algo avanzara con precaución- Días más tarde, todo era hielo, y empezó a nevar. Desde entonces no ha parado, pero no importa. Ellas acabaron con todo…

- ¿Y desde entonces siempre ha habido paz?...- Preguntó convencida de que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

- Sí… Hubo años de paz. Aunque últimamente se rumorea que en los pueblos del Sur ha habido unos ataques muy misteriosos… Supongo que ya lo has escuchado… - Chibiusa asintió aunque no fuera verdad, ya que si decía lo contrario aquel hombre que era ala primera vez que veía algo más allá del palacio de cristal. – Si ellas aún estuvieran aquí…

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que si aún estuvieran…? – Preguntó muy sorprendida. Ellas aún estaban, aunque fuera en la otra punta del bosque.

- Fue una auténtica tragedia. Claro que cuesta de creer, bonita. Aquellas última batalla las dejó muy agotadas. Demasiado agotadas… Las perdimos.- El hombre tenía la vista nublada y perdida en unos tiempos demasiado remotos para ella, así que no notó la atónita expresión de la chica. – Si cruzases el bosque, a miles y miles de millas, verías un castillo de cristal que vio tiempos mejores. Lo construimos para honrarles…creo que todas yacen allí. Es un castillo muy modesto, y las erosiones del tiempo lo han convertido en unas ruinas medio devastadas. Antes todo el mundo lo visitaba al menos una vez al año, y dejaban flores. Pero se ha vuelto demasiado peligroso cruzar el bosque, y lo único que debe quedar allí con un poco de vida son las flores marchitas… ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó al ve la expresión de Chibiusa.

- S-sí – Logró articular al fin.- La tiara…

- Oh, sí! – Exclamó el anciano – La tiara…Un bruja me la dio años atrás, sin pedir ningún tipo de remuneración a cambio…Extraño, muy extraño, es una reliquia a la que no me he atrevido a poner precio. Supongo que es falsa. Ella me dijo que la había encontrado cerca de donde las Sailors vencieron al mal, pero que no la quería porque estaba convencida de que sólo le podía traer mala fortuna…

- Ya.

- …Fíjate en la calidad del rubí que tienen incrustado en el centro…

Chibiusa bajó la mirada y giró poco a poco la joya hasta que topo con la gema de la que hablaba el comerciante. Un rubí que no había perdido el brillo a pesar de las dos décadas que habían teñido el metal de la tiara de un cobrizo que recordaba su vejez y abandono. El rojo del brillante llenó a Chibiusa de más dudas e incoherencias. Marte. Ella era la dueña de esa tiara, y la única Sailor muerta de la que tenía constancia. Tenía la mirada completamente inmersa en el destello del rubí cuando percibió un pequeño movimiento que parecía sísmico. Un breve gemido del viejo la sacó de su aturdimiento y vio que toda la mesa vibraba.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntaba aterrorizado - ¿Qué diablos pasa?

Una línea transversal dividió en dos el espejo que tanta expectación había causado. Luego se quebró en pequeños pedacitos que estallaron cuando un leve movimiento sacudió la mesa. La chica del pelo rosa se cubrió la cara con las manos, que fueron arañadas por tres o cuatro cristales que avanzaban con fuerza.

- ¡Mi espejo! ¡Mi espejo! – El anciano sólo balbuceaba lamentos contra todos los objetos que perdía.

Cuando Chibiusa percibió el enorme resplandor del rubí supo que todo aquello era culpa suya, que no podía negar su condición mágica y que tenía que huir antes de que la inculparan por aquel desastre.

- ¡La tiara! ¡La tiara! Se lleva mi tiara – Gritaba exasperado el viejo – Deténganla, es un ladrona!

Algunos de los transeúntes que rondaban por la zona hicieron caso de las advertencias del tendero cojo y corrieron tras Chibiusa, movidos por ese tipo de extraña solidaridad.

La chica, sin cesar de correr, se guardó la tiara en el bolsillo y se arremangó la falda a la altura de las rodillas para poder correr con más agilidad. No supo como diablos se las llegó a ingeniar para esquivar a todos los comerciantes que trataban de barrarle el paso, pero logró llegar bastante lejos hasta que un hombre que le duplicaba el tamaño la cogió por el gorro de su capa y su larga cabellera quedó al descubierto. Todos los que la perseguían pararon de súbito la carrera y el hombre que la tenía retenida la miró tan fijamente a los ojos que creía que de un momento a otro penetraría en sus pensamientos. Varias personas se alejaron gritando en dirección contraria. Y ella seguía sin entender nada.

Aprovecho aquella estupefacción general para continuar huyendo, mientras de fondo se escuchaban exclamaciones que la acusaban de bruja y fantasma.

- Pegaso…- Jadeó mientras paraba un momento para tomar aire – Pegaso…Vamos Pegaso, Vámonos muy rápido… Aquí todo es demasiado extraño… - Dijo entrecortadamente mientras se daba impulso para subir al lomo del animal.

El caballo pareció entenderla y emprendió el camino tras dar una pequeña coz de bienvenida.

Chibiusa se agarró con fuerza e incredulidad a las riendas, analizando todo lo que había vivido en aquella especie de mercado. Aquella historia del anciano sobre las Sailors le había trastornado por completo. Ahora no sólo debía lidiar con el hecho de que su vida había sido una bonita mentira, si no que también había crecido entre fantasmas, en un majestuoso palacio de cristal que se suponía que tan solo era runas esparcidas por un solar conmemorativo a ojos de los demás.

El incidente del espejo y la extraña reacción de todo el mundo al destaparse la cara. Era un sueño. O una pesadilla. Fuera como fuera, aquello no podía ser real. Pegaso paró en seco cuando llegaron a un claro de aquel bosque. Chibiusa le dio una pequeña palmada para que avanzara, pero lo único que el caballo hizo fue dar la vuelta y caminar en dirección hacia una figura encapuchada que hacía extrañas señas con las manos. Chibiusa empezó a temerse lo peor.

**N/a:** Bien, sé que he tardado siglos y siglos en actualizar…lo siento! A partir de ahora intentaré actualizar mucho más seguido, pero es que no ha sido mi culpa. Preguntad a los de telefónica porque me han dejado cuatro meses sin Internet… El próximo capitulo lo tengo bastante avanzado y no creo que tarde mucho en subirlo (aunque tengo demasiados fics pendientes…). Muchísimas gracias a todos los reviews, en especial a tsukinoai, ya que fue quien me recordó que tenía esta historia abandonada….

Besitos a todas!

Kitty.


End file.
